


Un souper à Cartanica

by Nixxi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxi/pseuds/Nixxi
Summary: Avec un soupire, Gladio tourne son attention vers Ignis. La blessure autour de son oeil est encore une rouge furieux, et il pousse son riz à partout sur son assiette avec la dextérité d’un bambin. C’est difficile à le regarder sans rien faire, mais Gladio refuse de l’aider.Il peut donner Ignis son amitié dans cette dîneur, et son support pendant leurs voyages, mais Ignis doit apprendre comment naviguer son nouveau réalité tout seul.« Tu devrais rester ici, » Gladio dit finalement.Après débarquer le train à Cartanica, Gladio et Ignis partagent un repas et une conversation.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Un souper à Cartanica

**Author's Note:**

> Salut! J'ai traduit mon fic [Dinner in Cartanica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282592) dans un effort à pratiquer mon français. Vos commentaires et critiques sont appréciés—c'est le seul façon de s'améliorer. Merci! 🙈

Gladio a visité beaucoup de villes délabrées au cours de ses voyages, mais Cartanica est peut-être le plus pire. Pas que c’est totalement la faute de Cartanica. S’il cherchait un peu, Gladio croît qu’il pourrait trouver quelques choses agréable à propos de cet endroit—un club de strip-tease, au moins, et une plage juste à coté de l’autoroute. Et certainement, l’air içi pue avec les produits chimiques brulantes, et la seule restaurant à la gare est couvert avec cinquante années de saleté, mais le malheur de Gladio n’a rien à faire avec ces choses.

Non, c’est toute à faire avec l’homme assis à l’autre côté de la table. Ignis. Avec un soupire, Gladio tourne son attention vers lui. La blessure autour de son oeil est encore une rouge furieux, et il pousse son riz à partout sur son assiette avec la dextérité d’un bambin. C’est difficile à le regarder sans rien faire, mais Gladio refuse de l’aider. 

Il peut donner Ignis son amitié dans cette dîneur, et son support pendant leurs voyages, mais Ignis doit apprendre comment naviguer son nouveau réalité tout seul.

« Tu devrais rester ici, » Gladio dit finalement.

Ignis fronce les sourcils et regarde à l’espace deux pieds à la gauche de Gladio. « Qu’est-ce que tu dis? »

– Qu’est-ce que tu penses? »

Ignis ouvre son bouche avant de le fermer encore, et son froncement s’approfondit. « Je ne demanderai pas ton aide, Gladio. Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. »

– Je ne suis pas inquiet pour ça. 

– Alors pourquoi— 

– Tu pourrais être tué. »

Ignis sourit sans humour, et c’est comme une plaie sur le coeur de Gladio. « J’aurais pu être tué à aucune moment depuis notre départ d'Insomnia, » il dit. « Je savais le danger. Nous le savions tous. C’est mon devoir de rester avec Noct peu importe ce qu’il arrive. »

Merde. Il aurait dû savoir que Ignis dirait quelque chose comme ça. Même aveugle, il est tellement obstiné. Mais la situation est différente maintenant. Avant, Gladio n’a jamais eu à s’inquiéter pour Ignis, parce que Ignis a tout vu. Il n’a jamais pris des chances stupides. Non, il prendrait un inventaire de leurs ennemies et formulerait un plan pour les vaincre, et ça serait tout. 

Mais maintenant, il voit rien, et c’est trop pour Gladio à risquer.

Gladio penche à travers la table et parle doucement. « C’était ton devoir, mais tu peux le quitter. Il n’y à pas de honte à cela. 

– Tu veux que je le quitte? »

Gladio regarde par la fenêtre et voit Prompto penché sur le balustrade dehors. Le vent ébouriffe ses cheveux jaunes. Peu importe Ignis se décide, les trois seront là pour le protéger. Mais cela suffira-t-il?

« Je veux que tu sois hors de danger, » il dit.

« Et je veux être avec vous. » Ignis réussit à prendre du riz avec son cuillère, mais il le déborde sur son chemise en route vers sa bouche. « Zut. »

Gladio veut lui saisir et lui secouer, veut demander qu’il se met en colère contre cette situation. Son vue était volé de lui, son monde réduit à un noirceur plus profond que le nuit. Et oui, Gladio est en assez de colère pour eux deux, mais il ne veut pas porter cet fardeau tout seul. C’est plus facile à conforter quelqu’un qui pleure sur ton épaule que quelqu’un qui construit un mur.

Mais il ne le dira jamais. Il prend le main d’Ignis et met un serviette de table dedans.

« Merci, » Ignis murmure.

« Soyez assuré, je sera à ton côté n’importe quoi. » Gladio sort son portefeuille de son poche et lance quelques billets de gil sur la table, assez à couvrir les deux repas. « Mais je pense encore que c’est une mauvaise idée. »

Ignis brosse quelques grains de riz de sa chemise et dit, avec un petit couleur d’irritation dans son voix, « J’apprécie ton inquiétude, mais qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Asseoir ici et ruminer sur mes démons? »

« J’ai aucune idée, Ignis. » Comme Gladio est fatigué. Fatigué de se sentir si triste, d’essayer de convaincre des gens qui ne veulent pas écouter. Il soupire et sort de son siège. « Allons-y. Noct et Prompto nous attendent. »

Gladio prend le bras d’Ignis pour l’aider à trouver ses pieds, puis lui donne son bâton de marche. Quand ils quittent le dîneur, le soleil est bas dans le ciel, jettant une lumière d’or fondu sur les bâtiments en béton. Pour un instant, Gladio se laisse croire que tout ira bien. Mais alors Ignis trébuche sur les escaliers et Gladio doit le sauver, plaçant un main sur son dos pour le stabiliser. 

« Es-tu prêt? » Gladio demande.

Ignis hoche la tête, et ils vont à rencontrer Noct à l’ascenseur.


End file.
